


Madam Hex

by MatrixNova



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Absorption, Corruption, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: After a long day. Jinx stumbles upon an alien that gives her all kinds of newfound desires, and one of those desires is to subtly take over all.





	1. Chapter 1

Jinx was just walking down the streets of Jump City. She had been really fed up with her team: The H.I.V.E Five. They had really botched every heist and mission for the past couple weeks. She finally had it and needed to go for a walk. During this walk, she thought about all that had happened to her. First, she was happy she had her powers. Causing bad luck to her enemies was fun to do, but it was also useful when pulling off heists. However, at the same time she didn’t like having them because her team always relied on her to do everything for them. She was so exasperated that she couldn’t think about anything else.

As Jinx was walking down the street, something was secretly following her from the shadows. A blob of black ooze was moving through the darkness, unseen by people, which is what it wanted. It was following Jinx because it could sense her negativity. It could also tell that Jinx had great powers, so it determined it could strengthen her and itself by bonding with her.It needed a host, otherwise it would die.

Jinx stopped in a dark alleyway to ponder what she was thinking about the entire time she’s been walking. A few minutes of her pondering was all the time the blob needed. It jumped on Jinx’s left foot. Jinx looked down to her leg and saw the blob on her left foot. She didn’t scream unlike most people who would’ve seen this thing. Instead, her eyes widened in fear as she tried to get the black blob off her foot. She swatted the blob with her hand, which didn’t work as the blob moved further up her leg. She swatted it again, but this time it didn’t work. The blob then spread to her other leg and brought her legs together, causing her to fall over on her back. She tried her hardest to wiggle her way out of this predicament, but to no avail. A minute later, the blob had covered her legs, waist, and hips. The blob continued to ooze its way up her stomach. At this point, Jinx was about to scream for help, but the ooze instantly spread a couple of tentacle-like appendages to cover her mouth. While that was going on, the blob had spread to her entire chest, arms, and her neck. The only thing uncovered by the blob was her head. Jinx wasn’t panicking at this point. Rather, she was starting to moan in pleasure at how the blob felt on her body. _“It feels like living latex.”_ She thought. Her eyes went from wide with panic to half-lidded in pleasure. The weird sludge could sense Jinx’s strong level and flavor of desire. Soon, she gave in and let the blob cover her head. Seconds later, the blob seemed to carry her away into an abandoned warehouse where all the doors were closed, and all windows were covered. By now, Jinx was wrapped in a cocoon made by the black ooze.

Inside the cocoon, Jinx was writhing in pleasure, but she was still conscious enough to ask questions.

 **“I see you’re happily enjoying yourself.”** A female voice said suddenly.

This snapped Jinx out of her pleasure high. “Who’s there?” She asked.

 **“I am the being that brought you here.”** The voice answered.

“What do you mean ‘here?” Jinx asked. Suddenly, part of the cocoon opened like a window, allowing Jinx to see her current surroundings. “Oh. I see. Well, thanks, but what are you?”

 **“I am a symbiote.”** It answered.

“Symbiote?” Jinx asked confused.

 **“I am an organism that thrives by bonding with a person. I bonded with _you_ because I could sense your power and emotions. You were upset, and your powers are interesting. I also bonded with you because I was in desperate need of a host. I was dying.” **The symbiote explained.

“That actually make sense to me.” Jinx said, acknowledging the symbiote’s words.

 **“I’m glad you acknowledge that.”** The symbiote replied, slightly happy.

“Yeah…” Jinx started “To be honest, I’m fed up with a team of people that I lead. They count on me for everything. Its gotten so tedious that I just left them in a fit of rage. I guess I needed someone to talk to, but I couldn’t find anyone to explain this until you came along. I was actually thinking about going out on my own when you leaped on me.” She finished.

 **“Then I have an offer.”** The symbiote started. **“If we remain bonded, I can boost your powers, you can take what you want without your team holding you back, my powers will merge with yours, and I can fulfill your deepest desires.”**

“My deepest desires?” Jinx asked with a devilish smile.

 **“Your deepest and darkest desires.”** The symbiote replied.

Jinx thought about the offer. She was still out of place about the symbiote. However, she no longer wanted a team constantly counting on her for everything. Frankly, this decision wasn’t as hard as Jinx thought. “Alright, I’ll let you hang with me, but first, you need a name.”

 **“That is true. What do you have in mind?”** The symbiote asked.

“Does Hex sound good to you?” Jinx suggested.

 **“I like that.”** The symbiote now named Hex said.

“I’ll change my name too. I’ll allow you to call me Jinx, but to everyone else, I’ll be known as Madam Hex!!” Jinx announced.

Hex then proceeded to stimulate Jinx again. Her pleasure high immediately started up again. Hex started squeezing her perky breasts, eliciting an open moan from Jinx. Once that stimulation was complete, a tentacle sprouted out from the bottom of the cocoon, reached up to its new host’s mouth and entered it. Hex began mouth-fucking her new host. The funny thing was, Jinx was actually enjoying being mouth-raped. Next was her pretty little pussy. Hex’s cocoon then sprouted more smaller tentacles which entered her insides and began fucking her pussy. Jinx was happy to be violated like this. Inside Jinx’s mind, she was shrieking in pleasurable glee. “Hex! I’m- I’m cumming!!” She shouted. Within another minute, she came inside the cocoon, letting her pussy juices flow out all over the cocoon. Hex sucked up her host’s juices. Jinx’s desires were strong. She had many wants. Now with her new partner, she would have them fulfilled.

After Jinx and Hex had their little pleasure bonding,the cocoon disappeared, and Jinx stood up in her same wardrobe somehow. However, she could tell that things were different with herself. She sported a devilish grin on her face. Her desires were finally going to be fulfilled. She felt that herself and Hex were going to get along famously.

* * *

 

It was an hour since Jinx accepted the symbiote Hex as her partner. She found that she liked having Hex around, not just for the sexual stimulation, but because Hex actually understood why she was upset at her teammates. Those people no longer mattered to her. She now had someone that would truly listen to her. A couple more hours of walking, Jinx found an abandoned house in the outskirts of Jump City, complete with a basement. She walked down into the basement and found a mirror. She didn’t walk up to it just yet. Instead, she found a couch to sit on.

“So Hex, what powers have you given me?” Jinx asked her new friend.

 **“I’ve given you clothing transformation, camouflage, accelerated healing, superhuman stamina, durability, matter manipulation, and controlled pheromone secretion.** Hex answered.

“What a nice variety.” Jinx complimented “Question though. How does the clothing transformation work?”

 **“Walk up to the mirror over there.”** Hex said. Jinx got up from the couch and walked up to the mirror **“Now think about what you want to be wearing at this exact moment.”** Jinx thought for a couple minutes. Suddenly, her normal black and deep blue attire (Even her shoes) morphed into black jeans, deep blue sneakers, and a plum t-shirt. **“What do you think of your new look right now?”** Hex asked.

“I like it.” Jinx said with a smile “So I just have to merely think about what I want to wear, and you just morph into it?”

 **“Pretty much.”** Hex replied instantly.

“Awesome. Can you tell me about my other powers?” Jinx asked curiously.

 **“Certainly.”** Hex started **“The accelerated healing is pretty self-explanatory, as well as the strength and stamina. Matter manipulation means that you can think of something, and it will turn into what you were thinking. The controlled pheromone secretion means your body will secrete certain pheromones into the air, and it will make anyone, guy or girl, fall head over heels for you.”** She finished.

“That sounds fucking beautiful.” Jinx slightly moaned.

 **“Now then, if this will be our new home, shouldn’t we redecorate?”** Hex suggested.

“Yes. I agree that we should.” Jinx agreed.

Jinx then closed her eyes and fully stretched out her arms. Suddenly, black and purple tendrils shot out from her sleeves and struck the walls of the basement. The symbiote began coating the walls and immediately started spreading towards the ceiling. Jinx had a devilish/evil/sexual smile. In a matter of minutes, symbiote had coated all of the basement, including the contents. Jinx wanted to keep the rest of the house normal in order to not arouse suspicion. “Now this is more like it.” She said evilly “Now this feels more like our new home.”

 **“Also, when we bonded back in the alley, I kind of partly fully bonded with you.”** Hex said out of the blue.

“What do you mean ‘fully bonded’?” Jinx asked confused.

 **“I mean that I partly bonded with your body permanently.”** Hex said.

“Well, fuck it. Fully bond with me, Hex.” Jinx announced.

 **“Are you really sure Jinx?”** Hex asked cautiously.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life, Hex.” Jinx assured.

Suddenly, the symbiote entered her body through her pussy and her asshole. The symbiote was swirling through her entire body. It was traveling through her digestive system, infecting her bloodstream, hell, all her organs. Hex had filled up her whole body. “Hex! I feel so full!!” Jinx screamed in pleasure. **“This is all part of the full bonding process.”** Hex chuckled. Within seconds, Jinx’s body was transformed into an hourglass figure, complete with now very large tits, and now her figure could put Blackfire’s figure to shame. Her clothes also adapted to her new body size. Luckily this basement was soundproof because Jinx was screaming in complete ecstasy. “I’m cumming!!” Jinx screamed, and sure enough, she came multiple times during fully bonding with the symbiote.

After minutes of fully bonding and sexual pleasure, Jinx and Hex had finally fully bonded. The process was now complete. Jinx walked back to the mirror and admired her new body. “Hex, I gotta say, you’ve made me sexy as fuck.”

 **“I’m glad you like your new bod.”** Hex chuckled.

“What can we do now that we’ve fully bonded?” Jinx asked.

 **“We can now breed. Now that we’ve fully bonded, we can reproduce either with or without sexual intercourse.”** Hex explained.

“Now that sounds interesting.” Jinx muttered “So we can infect anyone with symbiote and they’ll become our willing slaves?”

 **“Yes. Why do specifically ask that?”** Hex asked.

“Its just one of my many desires to have people kissing my feet. Guaranteed they will now with my new sexy body.” Jinx stated, still admiring her body “However, I feel something leaking from my tits.”

 **“That’s symbiote, darling. I’ve become one with your body, thus, I’m now a part of you.”** Hex explained.

“Oh. I feel funny.” Jinx groaned.

A separate mass was crawling up her throat. When it exited Jinx’s body, it exited through her nose and mouth. When it hit the floor, Jinx instantly noticed that it was a different color than Hex. It was light blue and white. She looked at the gooey mass for a minute, puzzled by the different color. “Hex? Why is this symbiote a different color from you?” Jinx asked. **“When we reproduce, some symbiotes will be a different color, and have different traits and powers from us.”** Hex explained in one breath. “Oh. I see.” Jinx replied“Well then, why don’t we plan to build a hive of willing servants, Hex?” She asked her friend. **“I would like that very much, but first…”** Hex started. Suddenly, tendrils penetrated her pussy once again. Hex’s thoughts were consumed with desire, so she just decided to fuck Jinx again. After a minute of slow fucking, she increased the speed of the tendrils fucking Jinx’s pussy. Jinx wanted this however. Like she told Hex earlier, she wanted all her desires fulfilled. “I’m-I’m cumming again!!” Jinx shrieked. Once again, her pussy juices spilled out, all over the floor. This carried on for another five minutes until it finally finished. Jinx wasn’t even tired after all that. She got out a pencil and paper and started writing.

 **“What’re you doing right now?”** Hex asked curiously.

“I’m writing down specific names for people to try and convert to servants.” Jinx answered.

 **“Good idea, but don’t you think we should take these powers and your new body for a test drive.”** Hex suggested.

“Another good idea, my friend.” Jinx agreed “However, I think a change of wardrobe is in order.”

Suddenly, Jinx’s outfit changed again. Her black jeans became tight black leather pants, her deep blue sneakers became black also, and her plum t-shirt morphed into a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt inside. No one would know that her clothes were alive. “Now let’s go have a night on the scene.” Jinx said devilishly as she strutted out of the basement and hopped into a car she stole before meeting Hex, and drove towards Jump City, ready to test out her powers and claim her first servant.

* * *

 

Jinx was currently driving towards Jump City with clear goals and desires. She spent the drive chatting with Hex. At evening, she reached a night club. She could feel the body heat accumulating in the club, hovering above and hugging tight to the huddled masses of dark dancers and ravers littering the dance floor. The concerns of the outside world was put on mute because the music in the club was turned up to 11. Dark make up and clothes adorn the frenzied club-goers, gothic in nature but just as lustful as anyone else. Jinx however, put herself on a higher pedestal than anyone else.

After encountering Hex, Jinx would reach her goals and satisfy her newfound desires. As she was strutting past everyone else, she could see that guys’ noses were bleeding profusely, other guys were swooning and cat-calling her, and others were simply falling over. Girls on the other hand were either copying the guys, or they were jealous that Jinx was such a head-turner. Jinx kept a devilish smirk the entire time she was strutting towards the club doors. Once in the club, she began to observe and study the masses of virile, agile, and horny youths that made up the crowd of gyration and wonton sexual chemistry. For crying out loud, she could even make out a few fucks. Jinx and Hex had one agreeing thought: _“This is the ideal place to find my first servant.”_

After looking around for 5 minutes, Jinx had finally found her first servant. She was a young woman, no older than 23, a fresh face, decent body, large chest, and she wasn’t afraid of flaunting it. Jinx then proceeded to make her way towards her target. Hex giving her superhuman strength made it easy for her to move other people out of the way to start dancing with the woman in no time at all. Hot flesh on hot flesh. The woman Jinx was dancing with couldn’t help but blush at Jinx’s beauty. While dancing, the woman decided to start up a conversation. “Hey hot stuff. You’re pretty good at dancing.” “You’re not so bad yourself.” Jinx complimented back. “You’re turning me on sooo much.” The woman whispered in Jinx’s ear. “Well, who are you to admit that?” Jinx asked playfully. “I’m Julia. What’s yours?” Julia asked back. “I’m Madam Hex.” Jinx lied. “Well, Madam Hex, you’ve turned me on sooo much right now.” Julia said. “Then why don’t we go back to my place out of town.” Madam Hex suggested. “Sounds good. I want you. Oh I want all of you.” Julia moaned slightly. “Same here.” Madam Hex said.

With that, ‘Madam Hex’ and Julia made their way out of the night club to ‘Madam Hex’s car. Soon after, they were on their way to ‘Madam Hex’s place. Little did Julia know that Hex morphed some tendrils to make a symbiote dick to make it look like Jinx was a futa. Julia couldn’t wait any longer and unbuttoned Jinx’s pants, revealing the symbiote penis, its color morphed to make it look like it actually was a part of Jinx. “My, my, my Madam Hex. You didn’t tell me you were a futa.” Julia said playfully. “Oh. Silly me. I didn’t want to tell you while were in the club though.” Madam Hex stated. “Fair enough.” Julia shrugged before she proceeded to suck the fake dick. The blowjob Julia was giving to ‘Madam Hex’ was great. ‘Madam Hex’ couldn’t help moaning out loud. Julia was smirking in her mind. She was sucking ‘Madam Hex’s dick like an expert. If Jinx wasn’t in full control, she would’ve came symbiote in Julia’s mouth, infecting her earlier than intended, but Hex was in control of her normal seminal production and her symbiote seminal production. That helped a lot because when Jinx did cum inside Julia’s mouth, she could see that her cum was white, not black. She internally sighed in relief.

Within minutes, ‘Madam Hex’ and Julia arrived at the house. Once they entered, the two started making out fiercely and passionately on the living room couch. They made out the most in the living room. Unbeknownst to Julia, while she and Jinx were kissing, a small mass of symbiote crawled up Jinx’s throat, passed into Julia’s mouth while the two were kissing, and traveled down Julia’s throat. Luckily, Julia was too immersed in pleasure to notice the moving mass pushing itself down her throat to infect her.

“Fuck! I want you inside me!” Julia exclaimed. Upon hearing those words, Jinx didn’t waste any time in ramming her dick inside Julia’s waiting pussy. Julia screamed in ecstasy as Jinx was fucking her rough and raw. She couldn’t really handle ‘Madam Hex’s dick as it was ramming her pussy. Four breasts were bouncing against each other as they were fucking. Julia was in such a state of pleasure that she wasn’t thinking about anything else. She didn’t know what was going to happen to her. “Madam Hex!! I can’t go any longer! I’m cumming!” Julia screamed with a silly smile on her face. “I’m cumming too!” ‘Madam Hex’ shrieked. At those words, Julia and Jinx came at the same time, causing a second orgasm for Julia. However, Jinx made it so that her semen was black and tar-like instead of white. This was another stage of the conversion. Despite just having sex, Julia continued moaning. Jinx had a devilish smile on her face. Julia was going to become her first slave. “Madam Hex, I feel kind of strange.” Julia complained. “Just relax.” Jinx assured “Don’t fight it. Its my gift. Embrace it.” Julia then started freaking out. ‘Madam Hex’ responded by kissing Julia again to silence her screams for help. Julia tried pushing her off, but Jinx’s strength made that impossible. However in a matter of minutes, Julia was completely consumed by pleasure, so she closed her eyes, gave in, and started kissing ‘Madam Hex’ back. Inside Julia’s body, the now larger symbiote mass started pumping out eggs all throughout her body. Jinx stopped kissing Julia for a second to see if the symbiote inside Julia’s body was working it’s magic. “How do you feel, Julia?” ‘Madam Hex’ cooed. Julia sat up and stayed silent for a minute. “I feel reborn… mistress.” Julia droned. “Excellent.” Jinx cooed while caressing her face “Come with me to the basement.” “As you wish, mistress.” Julia obeyed. They went to the basement where Julia saw that the entirety of the basement was covered in symbiote, only now there was a big, thick mass of symbiote stretching from the floor to the ceiling. This mass seemed to have sacs on it. “Its beautiful, mistress.” Julia said happily. “I’m glad you think so.” Jinx said. Then Jinx told Julia to stand in the leftmost corner. Surely enough, Julia obeyed. Within minutes, black and purple tendrils wrapped around her, forming a cocoon, covering all of her except for the head. The reason for that was because the eggs planted inside were ready to exit Julia’s body, and enter the sacs. Suddenly, Julia vomited all the eggs onto the floor in one big mass of symbiote goop. Then, the mass with the eggs moved quickly, and entered the sacs. “Well done Julia. Those eggs will spawn more symbiotes when we collect more people to convert into servants. Now we can coordinate acquiring people better because we are now linked to the hive mind.” Jinx explained. Julia nodded in acknowledgement before the cocoon covered her head.

 **“She’ll exit the cocoon in the morning. Then we can play with her again.”** Hex said.

“Yes Hex. Anyway, I think our little test run of our powers is a success.” Jinx replied.

 **“I agree. We’ve started our hive of servants.”** Hex said gleefully.

“Since she is the first servant, she will also be a breeding tool for our children.” Jinx stated “I can just see it now. The walls lined with cocoons of servants, ready to serve at our very whim, fulfilling our very needs, spreading our gift.” She finished.

 **“I can see it also. It sounds perfect.”** Hex agreed.

“We still have a lot of work to do.” Jinx said. Her clothes then morphed back into her standard black and purple attire. She then walked back to a bed she brought down and sprawled herself on it. Suddenly, Hex seemed to melt off Jinx’s body as more tendrils spewed from the walls, covering her, causing her to fall asleep, dreaming about who she wanted to convert into servants to her will.

 

  **Hello, everyone. Here is my newest fiction. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think and what you want to see next in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx was rested and ready to start a new day. The symbiote tendrils wrapped around Jinx started to retract back into the walls, revealing her new naked body in all its glory. Hex instantly expanded all over Jinx and morphed back into her attire. Jinx then sprawled all over the bed, moaning in pleasure of Hex back on her body. She felt good with herself because her test run last night was a success. She now had her very first servant, ready to serve her every whim. Now, she was thinking about who to convert next. There were so many choices for the next servant.

Soon though, Jinx got up, walking over to the couch and sitting down with her arms and legs spread. Hex retracted from Jinx's pussy, exposing it. Suddenly, they heard Julia apparently free from her symbiote cocoon walking up from the basement and towards them. When Julia was in front of Jinx and Hex, she dropped to her knees and inserted her tongue into Jinx's opening. Jinx was instantly moaning at her newest servant's tongue. "O-Oh, god! Julia! Don't stop!" She moaned. Julia was eating the pink-haired teen out to please her new mistress. "F-Fuck yes, Julia! I'm cumming!" Jinx did cum in Julia's mouth, yet it was somewhat symbiote goo mixed with actual cum. 

However, the duo weren't done yet as Jinx pulled Julia in for a kiss. There was no tongue at first, but that changed fast as they were enamored in lust. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies as they began making out furiously. The symbiote began spreading over Julia's body in the stimulation of the sexual activity that was occurring. It spread all over except her head. The same thing happened with Jinx and Hex. Their symbiotes rubbed against each other. Jinx and Julia finished after that because they didn't want to be too tired to do anything today.

When Julia and Jinx were finished, she instantly walked back down into the basement and re-entered her symbiote cocoon. Jinx had followed her and smiled when she saw this action. She then went to check on the light blue and white symbiote. "How's my different colored baby?" She asked lovingly.

The different-colored symbiote responded by pressing itself against the edge of its enclosure.  **"It seems to be doing very well."** Hex said.

"Good, cause I'm ready to go prowling again." Jinx grinned.

 **"If I may make a suggestion, why don't we send our servant out as well."** Hex said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jinx asked, a little confused.

 **"If we send Julia out, she can scope out new servants, superpowered or not. That way, we'll be able to expand our children a lot faster."** Hex explained.

"Ah. I see. So, you're saying that if we do that, we can also expand further." Jinx said, getting what Hex was saying.

 **"Exactly."** Hex said happily.

"That's brilliant!" Jinx exclaimed. With that, she walked over to Julia's cocoon. "Julia."

"What do you need me to do, mistress?" Julia asked.

"I want you to go out and find more servants to add to our growing family here, but be discreet about it. We don't want anyone finding out what we're up to. When you see some targets that you deem worthy enough to become part of our lovely society, infect them with a symbiote egg as they also have symbiote spores within them. When that's done, bring them back here, and we'll complete the process." Jinx ordered. "Do you understand, Julia?"

"Perfectly, mistress." Julia bowed in confirmation.

"Excellent. Now go." Jinx said.

Julia was released from her cocoon. Her symbiote morphed into a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans and she went out of the house to fulfill her new mission.  **"Do you think she can do it, Jinx?"** Hex asked.

"I have faith in our servant." Jinx devilishly grinned. "She'll accomplish her mission."

 **"What will we do in the meantime?"** Hex asked.

"I think we should go out for another drive to survey more people to become servants," Jinx answered. "I think you'll agree with me there."

 **"I do,"** Hex agreed.  **"Its always good to find more people to bring into our fold. Remember though, you and Julia need to continue being discreet."**

"Don't worry, Hex. I won't slip up." Jinx reassured as her outfit morphed into a purple tank-top and skintight black leggings. "Now, this is a day outfit." While she was admiring herself, she noticed the center symbiote mass was moving a little. Wanting to see what was going on with it, she walked over and put her hand on it, rubbing it soothingly. "Aww. Is something the matter?"

 **"I don't think something is wrong with it. Rather, I think it's excited."** Hex voiced.

"Excited?" Jinx was a little confused at that.

 **"It wants our children to gain hosts and wants us to spread."** Hex explained.

"Ah. Well, don't worry. Soon, we'll have new servants." Jinx said rubbing the central symbiote mass lovingly. She then walked out of the basement to take a drive and find potential servants but she would speed back the moment Julia contacted her. Hopping into her car, Madame Hex drove off into the city.

* * *

Julia was already back in Jump City to accomplish her objective for Madame Hex. She was determined to not fail. She then spotted someone or rather, two people that would ensure her success. It looked like to be a mother and daughter pair. They both had chocolate brown skin and were busty and plump in every right way. Luckily for Julia, her symbiote gave her a discreet ability to see through people's clothes to get a good view of people she was observing. Because of this ability, Julia could see that both the mother and daughter had large burning pink inverted nipples as well as pink puffy shining vaginas. Their hair was golden blonde, though the daughter's hair was a little lighter. Another feature they both shared is that they both had red eyes. Though they were dressed modestly, their clothes were a little off. Julia discovered that the duo were complete airheads, so they didn't notice. Julia also found out that the mother is not only bigger than the daughter but also a hell of a lot naughtier as the daughter seemed to be constantly embarrassed by the mother's naughty habits as she was shy and innocent. These two seemed to be prime candidates for her mistress Madame Hex. Not wanting them to notice her, she subtly snuck up closer to them so she could hear what they were saying.

"Mom, must you be so mischievous." The daughter groaned clearly exasperated.

"Come on, Brenda. You can't stay like you are forever. You have to start loosening up." The mother said smiling.

Brenda sighed again at her mother's words. Part of what her mother said was indeed true. She did need to loosen up a bit and stop being shy and innocent, but that didn't mean that her mother could act so raunchy. "That doesn't excuse your actions at that party last night." She said.

"Oh, you mean me with that man? I was just having fun." The mother shrugged off.

"By flirting with him and leaving me alone at the party?" Brenda added.

"Again, I was just having a little fun on my own." The mother repeated.

"Mom. I know Dad's been dead for a long time now, but you can't keep doing this." Brenda voiced but her mother was barely listening. All the while, neither of them noticed Julia slowly eeking closer to them. When she got close enough, she subtly released two symbiote eggs out of her 'shirt' to infect the pair. The symbiote eggs were moving closer to the duo who weren't even being remotely aware of their surroundings at the moment. Soon enough, the two symbiote eggs leaped off the brick wall and latched onto the pair's clothing, instantly morphing themselves to look like their clothing. Crawling up to the women's heads, the eggs entered their ears which made the pair feeling a tingling sensation in their ears. "Mom. Did you just feel something?"

"Actually, Brenda, I think I did." The mother answered finally taking some notice of her surroundings. However, it was too late as the symbiote eggs were inside their bodies and taking over their minds. Julia decided to make herself known.

Walking out of the shadows, she introduced herself to the pair. "Hello. I am Julia. Who might you two lovely ladies be?"

"I'm Christie. This is my daughter: Brenda" Christie said.

"Nice to meet you, Julia, " Brenda added rubbing her right ear. "Sorry, I think something entered my ear. You didn't see any bugs land on us, did you?"

"None whatsoever, Brenda," Julia said nonchalantly but she knew the truth. It was the two symbiote eggs that she infected them with. "You two must've been imagining things."

"We must've because I feel perfectly fine." Christie smiled.

Julia's mind was figuratively face-palming at how dense these two were being right now.  _"How have they not figured out something's up? These two must be somewhat full of themselves or completely full of themselves."_

"So, Julia. What're you doing here?" Brenda asked.

"Just looking for a couple of people like you two bring back to my place where you can meet my friend," Julia lied. "Why don't you two come with me? I think my friend will like it."

"I-I don't know..." Brenda said, her shy side coming up once again.

"Come on, Brenda. This will be fun," Christie insisted. "Of course we'll go with you, Julia. Hop into our car and we'll take you to your friend."

"That would be nice." Julia smiled. In her mind, she was giggling. Everything was going according to plan. Luckily for her, these two seemed to be airheads, never noticing that something did enter their ears. Now they the trio were on their way back, Julia was excited for the two newest servants to join them.

* * *

Jinx was back at the house as Julia had psychically contacted her, telling her that a mother and daughter pair named Christie and Brenda respectively had been infected with symbiote eggs and were on their way so Jinx knew she had to prepare for the two new 'guests'. Running into the basement, she raised her left hand and two new symbiote cocoons formed out of the right wall side by side. "Perfect."

 **"Julia and her two new 'friends' should be here any minute now."** Hex said.

"Finally, we begin to expand." Jinx smiled as a car rolled up into the driveway. "They're here."

Julia, Christie, and Brenda were indeed here, the mother and daughter pair oblivious to what was about to happen to them. Julia knocked on the door. Seconds later, Madame Hex appeared at the door. "Julia! You're back!" Jinx said, putting up an act by hugging her first servant.

Julia hugged back playing along. "My friend! Good to be back." She said. 

"Oh, you've brought company with you. Who are these two?"

"These are Brenda and her mother: Christie." Julia introduced. "This is my friend: Madame Hex."

"Charmed to meet you two." Madame Hex bowed.

"Same to you, hot stuff." Christie flirted. 

"Mom!" Brenda chastised. "Please don't start right when we meet someone new."

"Oh, don't worry, Brenda. It's perfectly fine. I welcome it. Julia. Why don't you talk to Christie while I talk to Brenda." Madame Hex suggested.

"Of course. Come with me Christie." Julia held out her hand which Christie took immediately.

"You got it, cutie." Christie smiled as she walked with Julia while Brenda went with Madame Hex and the two of them sat on the couch.

"Something tells me that you get irritated by your mother easily." Madame Hex assumed. 

Brenda sighed. This Madame Hex hit the nail right on the head.  "Its because she's so outgoing and mischievous, flirting with men left and right."

"Oh, but that's just good fun." Madame Hex said calmly.

"That still doesn't mean she should do it all the time!" Brenda screamed.

"You have to realize that she's just trying her best not to be sad. Maybe you should try the same thing." Madame Hex suggested.

"What do you...?" Brenda didn't finish as Madame Hex slammed her lips onto hers. Brenda tried to resist the kiss but soon found herself unable to. Within a minute, she found herself gently kissing this strange woman back. However thanks to the symbiote egg that entered her body, the gentle kiss didn't last long as more carnal instincts began taking over Brenda's thoughts thanks to the symbiote egg in her body. It had already broken down any resistance Brenda might've had. Brenda moaned in Madame Hex's mouth as her tongue was wrestling with the other woman's more experienced one. "O-Oh. Wow..."

"Do you like that?" Madame Hex asked knowingly.

" Y-Yes. I like it." Brenda moaned. The symbiote egg within her was quickly working its magic. She was becoming less and less resistant.  While she was feeling all over Madame Hex's body, she felt her cock still hardening. "You have a p-penis?"

"Why, yes I do. Are you disgusted?" Madame Hex asked feigning shame.

"N-No!" Brenda stuttered. "I-I've just always wondered what it would be like to have it right here in front of me and inside my body."

"Well, I can make your deepest desires come true." Madame Hex smirked.

"Please, I-I want it...." Brenda breathed.

* * *

With Julia and Christie, they were already making out long before Madame Hex and Brenda started. Their tongues were intertwined deeply in each other's mouths, caressing their bodies and groping wherever and whenever they could. Soon, they were discarding their clothing and were continuing their make-out session when Julia grew a thick, symbiote dick. When Christie looked over, she saw Julia's extra appendage. "My, my, I didn't know you had this package." Christie salivated.

"You like it?" Julia asked.

"Like it? I want in stretching me wide open." Christie beamed.

"Ask and you shall receive." Julia smiled evilly as she sauntered over to the older woman and just drove her cock into Christie's body. The older woman screamed in pure pleasure as Julia started moving back and forth. Christie's large tits bounced back and forth as she was pounded from behind. "Holy fuck!! You're so big, Julia!!" Christie screamed.

"I'm surprised that you're this tight!!" Julia screamed back. She continued to fuck Christie while slapping her supple ass which made it jiggle as Christie was moaning like crazy, her tongue rolled out of her mouth, saliva coating the floor. The symbiote egg within her though was making her body have different effects such as her tits leaking symbiote as they were large enough to house quite a bit of symbiote. However, she was too immersed in the sex with Julia to notice. They kept going for five minutes until Julia was finally reaching her limit. "Christie! I'm cumming!" Julia moaned.

"Cum for me, Julia!!" Christie roared. "Give me your liquid love! Squirt your spunk into my tank! Cum it all inside me!!" Julia did just that, cumming spunk and symbiote goo into the mother's body filling her to the brim. When Julia removed her cock, the cum/symbiote goo mixture sprayed out of Christie's pussy all over the floor. 

"Oh my god. That was so fucking amazing." Julia panted heavily.

"It was heavenly, Julia." Christie breathed.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now, Madame Hex is calling us. Come with me." Julia said seductively.

* * *

Brenda and Christie were both led down to the basement. Soon, they were standing in front of Madame Hex and Julia. "How do you two feel about being here?" Madame Hex asked.

"We feel great, mistress." They both said together.

"Glad to hear that. Now, you two walk over there." Madame Hex ordered.

"Yes, mistress." Brenda and Christie confirmed as they walked over to the wall. Soon, symbiote tendrils reached to them from the walls and they were encased in symbiote cocoons which covered their entire bodies as they drifted to sleep for the night. After that, Madame Hex and Julia went to the couch and sat down.

"You did a good job today, Julia." Jinx complimented.

"Thank you, mistress. I want to please you." Julia bowed.

Jinx softly caressed Julia's cheek. "Julia, you brought two people to me. That's something I really appreciate. This means more people will be brought into the fold faster."

 **"I think little Julia deserves a reward."** Hex said with seduction.

"I think you're right, Hex." Jinx smiled as she brought Julia in for a soft kiss which the latter immediately reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Sorry that I haven't been on A03 for a while, but I've been working at jobs. I'm back when I can be, and I'm also sorry that this chapter isn't as smut filled than the last chapter, but this is still a smut/symbiote fiction. Please let me know who you want to be infected/corrupted next.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx and Julia were waking up from their celebratory fucking at claiming Christie and Brenda and bringing them into their fold. The mother and daughter were probably still in their symbiote cocoons. Jinx looked at the couch they fucked on and saw cum and symbiote goo covering it. _“We must’ve really gone at it last night.”_  When Jinx looked at Julia, she smiled softly at her. “Good morning, Julia.”

“Good morning to you, mistress,” Julia responded with a smile.

The two shared a deep, passionate kiss while their symbiotes sprouting tentacles and intertwining with each other. After that, they got ready for the new day. “Last night was great.” Jinx smiled slightly caressing Hex on her body.

 **“Agreed,”** Hex said. **“It was very satisfying.”**

“You said it, Hex,” Jinx smiled. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you about a couple of things.”

 **“What about, Jinx?”** Hex asked.

“Well, first off, do I have any other abilities do I have since we’re fully bonded?” Jinx asked.

 **“Well, another ability we do have is… actually, I don’t think I should tell you the other abilities yet.”** Hex replied.

“Oh, come on.” Jinx groaned for a minute. “I guess I’ll have to discover other abilities myself. I’m excited to find out any other abilities I have.”

 **“Don’t forget your quest of infecting more people with symbiotes to grow and spread,”** Hex reminded. **“You’ve already got three people with you, but I can sense your growing desires.”**

“You’re right about that, Hex. Say, why don’t we check on our different colored symbiote.” Jinx suggested.

 **“Sure,”** Hex said. **“We haven’t checked on it in a while.”** With that, Jinx and Julia walked down into the basement. There, they saw Christie and Brenda were still in their symbiote cocoons, spawning more normal symbiote egg masses. The two checked on the light blue and white symbiote mass. It was moving around a lot, barely sitting still. **“Wow, it sure is lively.”**

“Aw, it’s probably feeling cooped up for too long, aren’t you, little fella?” Jinx cooed as the symbiote reacted by moving close to the glass where Jinx’s hand was touching.

 **“Now, I will explain a couple of things. These aren’t abilities, but a couple of facts about normal symbiotes and differently-colored symbiotes. Normal symbiotes which are mainly black can be molded into drones, warriors, scouts, etcetera and they all share a hive mind. Other symbiotes like myself hand individual minds and can make more symbiotes, different-colored and normal,”** Hex explained. **“This one in the glass may be the first of many. Plus, you have to give the different-colored symbiotes a name. Do you have a name for this one?”**

Jinx thought for a minute before coming up with a name. “I’ll name it Cryo.”

 **“I think that name fits perfectly. By the way, different symbiotes may have different abilities in their own right.”** Hex revealed.

“Really? Now, that’s interesting.” Jinx was intrigued.

 **“Now, who’s going to be next?”** Hex asked.

“We’ll figure that out a little later,” Jinx said. “Right now, let’s check on Christie and Brenda.” Jinx walked to Christie and Brenda’s symbiote cocoons. “How are you two doing today?”

“Mom and I are doing wonderfully, mistress,” Brenda responded, her voice mixed with the symbiote’s own apparent voice. “Mom has been breeding lots of symbiote eggs for your cause.”

“That’s excellent, Brenda,” Jinx beamed. “Leave your mother in her cocoon and continue to breed. You come out and join me.”

“At once, mistress.” Brenda complied as the symbiote cocoon receded revealing Brenda’s stark naked body as she walked onto the basement floor. “What’re we doing today, mistress?”

“I have something special planned that will spread symbiotes on its own without having to be under my supervision,” Jinx smirked.

“That sounds wonderful mistress.” Brenda bowed.

“Should I come along, mistress?” Julia asked.

“Sorry Julia, but I need you here to look after Christie and let me know if she stops producing symbiote eggs for the day,” Jinx ordered.

Julia sighed but relented. “As you wish, mistress.”

“Let’s go, Brenda,” Jinx said. Brenda immediately obeyed and walked out of the basement with Jinx while Julia walked over to Christie’s symbiote cocoon and began to stand watch.

* * *

In Jump City, Jinx and Brenda walked over to a subway entrance. Entering the subway, Jinx and Brenda slipped past the many people and entered the side of a subway tunnel. When they reached a point in the tunnel, they saw another tunnel which they ran into. When they reached the end of the smaller tunnel, the duo saw that they were in another subway tunnel that wasn’t being used yet. “This place is perfect,” Jinx muttered evilly.

“What are you thinking about, mistress?” Brenda tilted her head.

“This,” Jinx said simply as she raised her hands in front of her. A minute later, a few pieces of Hex split off her ‘clothes’ and spilled onto the ground. Within seconds, the pieces of Hex joined together and became its own mass. Jinx and Brenda were a little shocked at what they were seeing.

 **“I guess I forgot to mention that pieces of me that split off becomes its own mass.”** Hex sounded like she was smirking. 

“We can see that, Hex,” Jinx said as she and Brenda watched the separate symbiote mass quickly grow in size in the tunnel until it was a full-size symbiote pod. “Wow. I honestly didn’t know a separate symbiote mass could do that.”

 **“Now you know. The best part of having a symbiote pod in a nice, dark location like this is because it will spread on its own throughout this entire tunnel.”** Hex explained.

“That’s beautiful, Hex.” Jinx smiled.

“WHO’S IN HERE?!?!” A voice loudly shouted.

“Fuck!” Jinx quietly cursed. “Brenda: Hide!”

Brenda said nothing as she morphed into her symbiote form and blended into the darkness. Hex morphed into Jinx’s new normal attire. The source of the voice walked into the tunnel. It was a young man, probably in his early twenties with a chiseled face, brown eyes, onyx black hair wearing a simple neon green and orange construction vest, black jeans, and brown safety shoes. “What the hell are you doing here? This tunnel isn’t finished and standing around in a subway tunnel is dangerous.” The man said with more concern in his voice than anger.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Jinx said, feigning ignorance. When she got a good look at the man, she determined that he was good-looking. “My, you’re quite cute, aren’t you.”

The man blushed a little when Jinx said that and rubbed the back of his head. “W-Well, thank you, miss…”

“Madame Hex,” Jinx said seductively as she dragged her left hand across the man’s cheek. “What’s your name?”

“U-Uh… Larry.” He said. 

“Hm… a nice name.” Jinx complimented as she softly kissed his ear which made him shudder a little. “What’s a cutie like you doing here anyway?”

Larry sighed. “Unfortunately, this is my job.”

“That’s not right. A cutie like you deserves a lot better.” Jinx kissed Larry’s cheek. “Why don’t you come over here? There’s something I’d like to show you.”

“O-Okay.” Larry shuddered as he and Jinx walked over. When Larry saw the pulsing symbiote pod, his eyes widened. He tried to walk away but suddenly, Brenda in her symbiote form dropped down from the ceiling and held Larry in place. “What the hell is this?!”

“Don’t worry, cutie pie.” Jinx smiled. 

“W-What are you gonna do to me?!” Larry exclaimed in fear while looking at Jinx.

“I was originally going to let you be turned into a mindless drone to serve me, but I can sense a longing of significance. A few deep, dark desires in your heart. I know you want more in your life.” Jinx breathed on Larry’s neck. 

“Well, you’re right there. I’ve always wanted more in my life.” Larry hung his head down.

“I can give you a chance to get more in your life.” Jinx offered. 

Larry’s eyes widened in disbelief. “R-Really?”

“Yes, and you can be close to a growing number of beautiful women.” Jinx breathed as she licked his neck.

“W-Well, that sounds amazing.” Larry breathed. 

“I’m glad you agree with… with…” Jinx didn’t finish her sentence as she was feeling funny again. She clutched her stomach in apparent pain. 

“A-Are you okay?” Larry asked in concern.

Jinx experienced this same feeling when Cryo exited her body. Like with Cryo, the new symbiote mass exited through Jinx throwing it up onto the floor. When she finished throwing up the new symbiote mass, she opened her eyes to see Hex’s new offspring. This symbiote was umber with onyx black stripes and was wriggling on the floor. “Welcome to the world,” Jinx said.

“What is that?” Larry asked.

“It can be a gift to you if you accept my offer, Larry,” Jinx said. 

Larry thought about this girl’s offer. She was offering her a chance to get more in life and be surrounded by a growing number of women. He didn’t know what he was getting into, but the offer was far too tempting to refuse. “I accept.”

“Excellent, Larry.” Jinx clasped her hands together before hugging Larry when Brenda let go of the young man. “I’m happy you accepted. Also, look.” Larry looked at the new symbiote mass rubbing itself against him. “My new friend seems to like you.”

“Before I fully accept your offer, please tell me. What is this thing?” Larry asked.

“This, Larry is a symbiote. An organism that thrives by bonding with another,” Jinx started. “One of these symbiotes bonded with me and gave me a new chance at life. Now, this one is willing to give you what you want in your life.”

“I see. That seems to make sense to me.” Larry nodded.

“Before this though, I have to name it,” Jinx said. Cupping her hand to her chin, she thought for a minute before coming up with a name. “I will name this symbiote Hound.”

“Okay, then. Hound, was it? Bond with me.” Larry said. Hound instantly clung to his foot and began to spread all over his body. Larry didn’t even try to resist the symbiote covering his body. To Larry, it felt like wet skin as it now covered his entire lower body and continued to spread. Sharp spikes grew on Larry’s feet and legs. When the symbiote reached Larry’s arms and hands, spikes grew there too. The last place for the symbiote to reach was his head. When Hound covered Larry’s head, red eyes appeared on the face of the new symbiote along with a pair of special hidden sensors on the sides of the face. A mouth full of sharp teeth grew appeared. 

“How do you feel?” Jinx asked as she walked close up to the new symbiote: Hound.

“I feel reborn. This is amazing.” Hound said in a deep voice.

“I’m glad you like it, Larry.” Jinx smiled.

“Thank you, milady.” Hound bowed. “How do I change back to my normal self, though?” 

“Just focus on that,” Jinx advised.

Hound did just that and a minute later, he was back to Larry. “Wow!” Larry exclaimed. “This is great!”

Suddenly, the trio heard another set of footsteps approaching. They all morphed to their symbiote forms and hid in the shadows. This was another man, but to Jinx and Brenda, this one wasn’t as good-looking as Larry. Messy blonde hair, a nose ring, a little bit wider than Larry. This man spotted the pulsing symbiote pod. Carefully, he slowly approached the pulsing object without knowing he was stepping in pure symbiote goo. When he got close enough to the pod, the symbiote goo struck, bringing the man down onto his chest. He screamed in terror as he tried to flee, but the pull was too strong for him. He shouted for help, but unbeknownst to him, the symbiote had quickly spread to that point. Thus, the tunnel was soundproofed and sealed off. Regardless, he still tried to escape but to no avail. He was being dragged closer and closer to the symbiote pod. Soon enough, the man was engulfed into the symbiote pod. Jinx, Brenda, and Larry emerged from their hiding places to see the pod working its magic. The man's muffled screams were heard from within the pod, but they just stood there doing nothing. Soon, the screams were replaced with guttural noises and growling. A brand-new symbiote drone emerged from the pod which split apart and pieces of it flying all around. Jinx walked up to the newly made drone and petted it. "You will do my bidding," Jinx said.

The symbiote drone made a low growling noise, indicating that it understood it's master's words and would obey to the letter.

 **"Things are coming along splendidly."** Hex chuckled.

"Yes, they are," Jinx chuckled back. "There's still more to come."

 

**Welcome back to a new chapter of Madame Hex. This chapter was actually completed in a day. Now, Jinx has gained Brenda, Christie, and Larry who now has a symbiote of his own named Hound. Not only that, but she's gained a brand-new symbiote drone that will probably sneak around and create more symbiote drones and symbiote pods in an unfinished subway tunnel. Things are advancing. Now, if anyone has any ideas on who should be corrupted/infected next (OC or otherwise), please let me know in the comments.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. Here is yet another smut fic from me as a lot of you readers like this kind of work from me, For those wondering about the Lust Reaper, I am working on the latest chapter for that story. Hopefully, you all like this fiction as well as my other ones on this site. If you have ideas for the next chapter on this or any of my fictions, leave them in the comments.


End file.
